Edwin Stroyer
Doctor Edwin Stroyer, or Dr Stroyer for short, is a Dragon's Eye scientist. He was employed by the government for his high scientific knowledge, and put in the head of the creation of the DE's asteroid base, as well as the creation of a device named "The Observer". Information on the exact purpose of The Observer is withheld to the public, mainly the Dragon's Eye's civilians, since information pertaining the Dragon's Eye is withheld from all other nations by default, for obvious reasons. History Early Life Edwin actually wasn't born in the Dragon's Eye, he was originally born in Tecton, and was a citizen there for many years. Unlike a lot of the minds in Tecton, Edwin only started to show his genius as a teenager. He showed great interest in medicine, surprisingly, and perused becoming a medical doctor. He eventually did, but this only lasted for a few years. Though nearly the top in his field, he quit to suddenly pursue other sciences, like theoretical physics and other sciences. Somewhere along the way, he eyes were seriously damaged, presumably as a negative result in an experiment he was conducting. He, if not obviously, replaced them with heavier duty prosthesis. After some amount of years, he was brought to the Dragon's Eye's island, to find a logical explanation to why there were mutant dogs present on the island. What he ended up finding was the DE themselves. He was kidnapped in the dead of night by an assassin for interrogation on his purpose for being there, but was instead recruited, on order of the Sphionov, who saw potential in him for the DE's own goals. He was presumed dead by Tecton after some time of searching for him, but is, in reality, very much alive, but hidden from the public. Later Life - Present There isn't much to be said in the way of his employment in the DE, but, he was trained in defensive combat, and was given free reign on scientific research and experimentation. He helped improve the DE Assassins biologically, which is one of the reasons why Dragon's Eye Assassins aren't considered Tectonian, and have no legitimate name for their race. There are many other, more minor, scientific operations that he was involved with, such as the improvement of interrogation techniques. Presently, he is the head of the DE's asteroid base project and The Observer project. The asteroid base was finished quite recently, along with The Observer. Information on The Observer is withheld until further notice, but, the asteroid base has had information released to the DE's public, this will e covered later. The Observer All that is known of The Observer is that it is set in the middle of the asteroid, suspended in a small pocket of zero gravity, along with the city "suns". The Dragon's Eye Asteroid base The asteroid base uses Tectonian technology to be able to create artificial gravity. Since all walls of the asteroid base are used for the new DE super city, the artificial gravity is manipulated to be distributed evenly on inner walls of the asteroid, making it like a convex version of Ingos, with no view of above stars, since it is inside of an asteroid. The city itself is lit at "day" by six luminous spheres orbiting The Observer a the center of the asteroid. The spheres' light dies down to simulate night, turning to a blue bluish color. While the inside of the asteroid was artificially pumped with air at one point, it was ensured that enough plant life would be supplied to the point were an atmosphere developed, and air was supplied by said plants. This atmosphere is controlled by the artificial gravity, making clouds accumulate some ways away from The Observer, but far enough away from the city to where it would seem odd. The city is made to be as Ingos like as possible, it even includes some of the animals indigenous to Ingos in large forest areas. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Scientists Category:Non-Human